


Arise

by Kitsune_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, School, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Writes/pseuds/Kitsune_Writes
Summary: Allerleirauh Lume is just your typical high school senior who wants to go to a prestigious academy known as Styx Academy. There is only one problem. Styx Academy is a school that was specifically created to teach and house those who are of magical or supernatural descendants. Allerleirauh is human. Not only that, but she is the first human the school is admitting in an attempt to be all-inclusive. Can Allerleirauh manage to navigate her life at her new school while she deals with demons from her past and dark forces closing in on her? Maybe with the help of the people she meets along the way, she just might be able to.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Arise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I am posting to AO3. I wrote this about seven years ago and decided to revise it slightly and post it here for the enjoyment of others. It is a bit weird, as it came from a time when supernatural/magical fantasies were my bread and butter, but I hope anyone who reads it will find enjoyment either from the contents or by just how awkward it is. If you don't like it, well there are plenty of other fics out there, I'm sure you'll find one you like, and I'm just glad you even looked at mine.
> 
> P.S. Since I wrote it so long ago, chapter lengths will probably be short, especially after revisions.

"So it's done then." she asked, worried that there would be yet another step in signing up for classes.

"It seems so. However I wish to go over the information once more, just to make sure everything is in order," Mr. Charles, the high school advisor, said.

"I'm already enrolled at Styx, why do I need to do this again?" she asked with a hint of exasperation in her voice. This process had gone on for hours, and she just wanted to relax before the craziness of what the next day would bring.

Mr. Charles gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Styx Academy just wants the information on their only human student to be accurate. Trust me, it'll help in the long run. Plus, you are a bit late in signing up for classes. So let's get this done so you can prepare to go to your new school tomorrow. Name: Allerleirauh Lume. Age: nineteen. Sex: female." 

Allerleirauh nodded at the end of each item listed and mouthed along to the list. She had seen it so many times during the application process, she had it memorized. 

Mr. Charles laughed a little and said, "You don't have to nod after each one, your neck will get sore. Just let me know if something seems off."

"Alright." she said.

He continued, "Blood type: O. GPA: 4.0. Reason for wanting to attend Styx Academy: to become a Weapons Master. And finally, any special circumstances which include, but are not limited to, medical issues, payment issues, living accommodations issues, etc.: you had to take a year off of school due to an accident that hospitalized you, and now you have to take medication for long standing injuries caused by the accident."

"Don't forget to mention that it's everyday," she said. He raised an eyebrow and she continued, "I mean this thing needs to know my blood type, I figured it might want to know when and how much drugs I need to take and how often I take them."

"I will add it in. Going on to payment. Since you are not of a magical being, you will have to pay the tuition," he started.

Styx Academy was created to teach, protect, and help those of magical descent, because human schools don’t allow them in their programs. It looked to be all inclusive unlike their human counterparts, which is one of the reasons Allereirauh thought they had accepted her application. It still didn’t make sense to her though, if they wanted to be all inclusive, why she was the only one having to pay for tuition.

"I applied for the Styx Academy Honors scholarship, the one that is a full tuition scholarship," she said, worried that something had gone wrong.

"Yes and they have granted it to you, but you do understand the requirements to keep that scholarship," he said.

"Yes. Maintain the 4.0 GPA, no paraphernalia, no fighting outside of sparring, participation in any activity that is required by all students unless told otherwise, and basically being the perfect student. Any violation of these rules will result in either immediate expulsion, or having to pay tuition fees, neither of which sound appealing," she recited. She knew all too well the requirements of keeping that precious scholarship available to her. She wouldn’t be able to afford the cost of the school otherwise.

"Glad to know you understand. You already signed up for classes, and you have decided to live in your apartment and walk to school. All that's left to do is give you your schedule, and let you prepare for your first day of school tomorrow," Mr. Charles finished.

“Thank you sir,” she smiled, grabbing the paper that held her life's schedule for the next four years.

  
  
  


_ Great, _ Allerleirauh thought,  _ this is exactly what I needed.  _ She looked again at the note that Fred, her landlord, left taped to her door. She was wondering when the eviction threats would start, and like always, they were very...  _ colorful _ .

_ Allerleirauh, _

_ This is the first note of many, rent was due a week ago and I haven't seen a fucking penny. If you don't pay the rent within three days, I'm kicking your sorry ass out to the street. If you're lucky, perhaps the Dark won't bother you, but that would be no fun. The Dark needs new toys to maul and rip apart and you just might be able to provide entertainment. Who knows? Three days girl or you're gone. _

_ -Fred _

That's just like Fred, threatening to do something terrible if she doesn't pay. Unfortunately for her, she always has to pay. Fred's apartments are the cheapest in Selene, and the only one she can afford right now. That's one of the reasons she wanted to become a Weapons Master, they get paid insurmountable amounts of money to create and supervise the creation of celestial armor and weapons. Not only that, but they are highly respected and somewhat feared. They are not only known for their skills in making weapons and armor, they are known for their skills on the battlefield. Anyone can become a Weapons Master, but unfortunately for her, having magical powers, like those of whom that are welcomed to go to Styx Academy for free, would help in numerous ways. 

_ Whatever,  _ she thought,  _ I'll just have to work ten times as hard as those who have magic.  _ So, with her newfound determination, she walked into her little apartment, and prepared for the upcoming year.


End file.
